


the most wonderful time (of the year)

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, Family, Fatherhood, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, i'm so bad at tagging fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: There’s something about Oswald, something about him tonight especially, that ensnares Ed’s attention, making him just a bit dizzy, and keeps him from giving a thought to anything else.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot & Barbara Kean, Oswald Cobblepot & Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	the most wonderful time (of the year)

Ed spots him from across the room and instantly his gaze is frozen on him. There’s something about Oswald, something about him tonight especially, that ensnares Ed’s attention, making him just a bit dizzy, and keeps him from giving a thought to anything else. 

There he is, lingering in the doorframe, pale eyes glittering underneath the bright, weaving string lights, under the glistening silver and gold baubles. Despite Barbara and Tabitha’s extravagant decorations, which embellish their already-lavish city apartment, Oswald still manages to be that shining beacon, stealing away all of the attention and glow. Every single party-goer fades into obscurity. Dressed in a luxurious velvet suit of midnight black, which he’s paired with a gorgeous silver waistcoat, Oswald is quite the strikingly beautiful figure.

Ed lets his gaze linger, trailing all over Oswald as he eyes him over the rim of his champagne flute. There are so many remarkable things about Oswald (and his dazzling looks are just one of them). His flawless poise, how he holds himself in a way that emanates both grace and sheer power. That meticulously-styled black hair, flipped back in an elegant curl (which Ed would love to run his fingers through right about now). The exquisite cupid’s bow of his lips, how it curves when he smirks. And _god,_ those whimsical eyes, big and round, glimmering brighter than the Christmas lights and crystal chandeliers. Ed could write pages and pages of poetry about those eyes. They capture Ed’s stare yet again, flitting up and watching him purposefully amidst the crowd.

Ed’s gaze is drawn upward to find that mistletoe hangs in the doorframe just above Oswald, a trailing bush of curling green leaves and gleaming white berries. A silent invitation. He is beckoned towards Oswald, almost unconsciously. Ed abandons his champagne flute on a nearby table.

Their eyes lock and Oswald unfolds his arms as Ed approaches. A very slight raise of his brow suggests he already knows what Ed’s thinking, but he remains silent, the tiniest of smiles curling his lips.

“I’d very much like to kiss you,” Ed purrs, sliding a hand around the curve of Oswald’s hip, fingers reaching just around to his lower back.

Oswald’s eyelashes flutter, a little coquettishly. “I don’t think my husband would be pleased,” he chuckles.

Ed feels a laugh bubble up within his chest, although he suppresses it. “Husband, huh?” He quirks an eyebrow.

Oswald waggles his ring finger in Ed’s face, flaunting a beautiful diamond band. “Perhaps you’ve seen him around,” he says, hands now sneaking up Ed’s lapels. “He’s tall- very tall.” A slow smile spreads across his face. His fingers curl around the velvet lapels, clutching with earnest.

“Mmm, is he?” Ed’s own hands drift upward, settling on Oswald’s waist.

“Quite,” Oswald says with breathy sigh, eyes flitting up to meet Ed’s. Those dreamy eyes. They nearly have Ed falling to his knees in awe.

“Tell me more about this husband of yours. I’m sure I could be a better one for you.”

Oswald picks a loose thread off Ed’s shoulder, carefully brushing over the silky fabric of his suit. “I highly doubt that,” he says, a sly grin tugging at his lips. “My husband is the most intelligent man I’ve ever met. He’s brave too- he’s saved my life on more than one occasion.” His eyes sparkle so sweetly now, a soft, beautiful smile replacing the devious one he wore only moments ago. “And while I question his fashion choices at times, I must say he is incredibly handsome.”

Ed is grinning so wide now that his cheeks bloom with warmth.

“Not to mention, he would do anything for me, and for our son. He’s a wonderful father.” Oswald takes hold of his lapels once more, apparently finished inspecting his suit for pieces of lint. “So, Mr. Nygma, if you must know, there is only one man for me. My husband is, and will always be, my one true love.” With that, he raises his gaze confidently, chin tilted upwards.

Ed can feel his heart nearly bursting. “God, I love you,” he breathes, smiling brightly.

“I love you too, my dear.”

And Oswald leans up on his toes and presses a kiss to his husband’s lips, his hands sliding up to cup Ed’s face, sweet as can be. Ed wraps his arms tighter around him, bringing him closer. A sense of familiarity washes over him, like this is their first wonderful kiss all over again, or like they’ve just been pronounced husband and husband once more. He smiles against Oswald’s cheek as they just hold each other close in a kind of dancing pose.

Despite their current situation, being stuck at this party, he’s so incredibly _happy._

They pull apart slowly, hands still on each other as Oswald eyes a nearby table with a wide variety of assorted cheeses. He’s just about to reach for some when Barbara and Tabitha find their way to them, dressed in sparkling red and gold, looking somewhat like a matching set of holiday salt and pepper shakers.

“Ozzie, don’t you look handsome,” Barbara coos, and they greet each other with a polite kiss on each cheek. 

“Oh!” Oswald chuckles with feigned bashfulness, “thank you.”

“Really, honey, you look wonderful.”

Ed suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. _She’s really laying it on thick._

Oswald and Barbara exchange honeyed words for a few more moments, each complimenting the other on their attire or their hair. Ed hangs back a bit, knowing Barbara is not terribly fond of him and at the same time wanting to avoid greeting her. He notices Tabitha does the same. Afterall, it’s Barbara that is Oswald’s friend, not Tabitha. And Ed certainly isn’t exactly friends with either of them. He simply tags along behind his husband.

“It’s wonderful to see you both,” Barbara says, as she turns to the table beside them and begins stacking a plate with every type of cheese available.

“Enjoying the party?” Tabitha asks with a smooth air of politeness, although there’s a glint of disdain in her eyes. She sips from her champagne flute.

“Quite,” Oswald responds in a clipped tone. “You have a lovely home.”

Barbara seems to sense the tension hanging heavy in the air, as she abruptly changes the topic. “So, you’ve got your own little one now too, huh?” she says, as she sorts out the sampling of cheese on her plate and finally selects one she likes.

Oswald’s eyes lighten, and while he keeps his tone composed, Ed can tell just how proud he is. “Yes, we do,” he says, nodding politely.

“Getting any sleep?” She asks, biting a cheese cube off its toothpick. The amused glimmer in her eyes suggests she already knows exactly how much sleep Ed and Oswald have been getting with a tiny baby around. Afterall, she has experience.

“God no,” Oswald quips, sending Barbara into a burst of giggles. She places a hand on Oswald’s arm, faking pleasantry just to keep the waters calm. 

“Don’t I know,” Barbara laughs. Oswald chuckles, disingenuous. Tabitha hides her expression behind the rim of her glass. Ed shifts uncomfortably, fingers twitching where they rest on Oswald’s lower back.

“I don’t know what I would do without Ed, though,” he adds, casting a glowing smile at him. Ed’s heart swells and he briefly rubs at Oswald’s back.

Barbara hums and gives Ed a tight-lipped grin. “I feel the same about my wife. Our daughter is so well-behaved but sometimes… sometimes you just _need_ to flop down on the couch and sleep for hours!” she laughs.

“How is Barbara Lee?” Oswald asks, with a convincing air of genuine interest (although... Oswald may not care much for Barbara and Tabitha, but Ed can tell he has a soft spot for the baby girl).

Barbara’s face becomes gentle, blue eyes twinkling and a real, warm smile spreading across her lips. “She misses her uncles,” she coos, reaching out and stroking Ed’s cheek carefully, a little patronizingly. “We’d love for you two to come by again sometime and see her!” she latches onto Tabitha’s side, as her wife winds an arm around her waist.

“Would we?” Tabitha mutters, barely audible. Barbara pets her arm, apparently trying to calm her wife’s nerves.

“Looking forward to it,” Ed responds with a tight smile, pretending he didn’t hear Tabitha and clutching the fabric on the back of Oswald’s suit.

“And when are we going to see _your_ bundle of joy?” Barbara asks sweetly, “I’ve been _dying_ to meet the little cutie!” She mimes pinching the baby’s round cheeks.

“Soon enough,” Oswald assures her.

Despite things being amicable between the two couples, each hides wariness under expensive velvet and glitter. They present themselves with a flashy smile and a polite kiss on each cheek, but then turn away to mutter bitterly among themselves. They have too much history, rivers full of bad blood. Receiving an invitation to this Christmas Eve celebration was not a tremendous surprise, but not quite a welcome one. It’s merely a formality, inviting business partners to an extravagant party, discussing their marriages and children and private lives. It simply shows they’re all on the same side, for now.

Oswald’s nails sink into Ed’s arm, a silent signal.

Ed turns away from Barbara and Tabitha. “You hungry?” he asks his husband, stroking a soothing hand down his arm.

“Famished,” Oswald says, eyes brightening. “Would you excuse my husband and I?” He steps away a bit, keeping a painfully polite smile aimed at Barbara and Tabitha. “We’d like to peruse your lovely banquet,” he explains, barely waiting for a response before he’s latching onto Ed and dragging him towards a long table piled with desserts.

Oswald instantly gravitates to a silver platter of mini chocolate cheesecakes, and he eagerly dives into one. He stabs at the little delicacy with his fork, all the while glaring at Barbara and Tabitha, who have entered an enthusiastic conversation with another guest. “I’ll gouge my eyes out sooner than I’ll let them near my child,” he growls.

Smiling, Ed wipes a smear of chocolate cream from the corner of Oswald’s lips. “Don’t worry about them for now. I’m sure we can hold off on making a spectacle of Martin for a little longer.”

“I suppose,” Oswald hisses in return, eyes narrowing as he continues watching over Ed’s shoulder. He licks the chocolate off his fork, tosses it carelessly on the table behind them, and crosses his arms with agitation.

It’s their night off and Oswald is tense as ever. Ed knows he hates every second that he’s away from their baby, and hates every second even more when it’s spent on shallow conversation with so-called “friends.” Oswald needs a distraction.

“Are those cheesecakes good? Maybe I should try one,” Ed purrs, moving in close with a devilish smirk, catching Oswald’s waist, making him gasp. He leans down and captures Oswald’s lips, tongue sweeping, tasting the lingering sweetness. “Mmm, delicious,” he teases.

Oswald blushes, cheeks glowing delightfully pink. “Edward,” he laughs, dipping his head as he notices that several other party attendees have just witnessed their display of affection.

“Finally this party is interesting,” Ed replies, before kissing Oswald again and again.

There’s movement beside them, and Ed figures it’s likely some moron trying to get to the plate of creme brulees behind Oswald. “I should’ve known you two just can’t keep your hands to yourselves,” a voice says, sounding amused.

Ed parts from his husband’s lips reluctantly, hands slipping from his waist and into his pockets. He’s about to roll his eyes in annoyance when he finds Lee watching them, an eyebrow raised and a glass of red wine in her hand.

“Lee, lovely to see you,” Oswald says a little breathlessly, tipping his head to her as he hastily attempts to smooth the wrinkles from his suit. “And where is dear old Jim?”

“Wasn’t invited,” Lee says with a laugh, her eyes glinting a little mischievously. Something tells Ed she’d spent the hours leading up to this get-together teasing Jim ruthlessly about his lack of an invitation. While Barbara and Tabitha get along well with Lee, neither of them feel terribly fond of Jim. Ed can’t say he disagrees with that sentiment.

Oswald hums. “I suppose I can’t blame Barbara and Tabitha for leaving him out. He always is such a fly in the ointment,” he responds with a chuckle.

“Husband or not, I have to agree with that,” Lee snorts, sipping from her glass and raising her brow. She clears her throat suddenly, eyes searching the room, and Ed wonders briefly if she’d rather not get too involved in this conversation. Oswald could certainly go on for days about everything he loathes about Jim Gordon. But Lee clearly loves Jim, and while a little teasing is okay with her, she’d probably like to avoid full-on insults. “So, how’s the baby?” she asks, eyes lightening as she changes the subject.

Ed can’t help but puff his chest out proudly. Undoubtedly Oswald notices how his whole demeanor changes when he has the chance to brag about their son (of course, he had that same opportunity when chatting with Barbara and Tabitha, but Lee is someone he actually trusts and, well, _likes_ ). Truth be told, Ed surprises himself; he’d never thought he’d enjoy being a father so much. “He’s wonderful,” he answers with a warm smile, “Ten out of ten stars.”

Oswald bounces a bit on his toes beside Ed.

“He’s due for another check-up soon. Bring him in to my clinic when you get the chance,” Lee offers.

“Of course,” Ed replies genially.

“Uh- Lee?” Oswald cuts in, chuckling a bit nervously, “Quick question. Is it normal for him to put _everything_ in his mouth?”

“Everything within reach goes right to his mouth,” Ed adds with a laugh, and Oswald hums in agreement.

Lee snorts as she sips her wine. “ _How_ did you two manage for this long? This is beginner stuff,” she teases, although Ed can tell it’s good-natured. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s perfectly normal for babies to put things in their mouths.”

“Is he teething?” Oswald asks, grimacing, as if he’s afraid of the answer.

“No, no,” she laughs. “Too soon for that.”

Ed nudges Oswald with his arm. “I _told_ you he’s just exploring.”

Oswald rolls his eyes. “Well you’re not a pediatrician, are you Ed?”

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to worry so much,” Ed responds, amused. He turns to Lee. “Does he need to worry this much?”

She slaps a hand on her forehead. “You two are giving me a headache.”

“Am I really _that_ unreasonable?” Oswald hisses, swatting Ed on the arm lightly.

Lee takes a deep, exasperated breath, although she still smiles at them, clearly amused by their light-hearted banter. “Well, I’ll let you two get back to each other,” she says, stepping past them. She turns around once more. “And I’m serious about setting up an appointment for Martin. Call me within the next few weeks, and I’ll find a spot for him.”

Oswald fusses over Martin so much, constantly worrying about his well-being, that Ed is certain he’ll end up calling Lee as soon as possible. Even though Oswald frets too much, Ed recognizes that it’s still extremely important to monitor their child’s health this early in life.

He’s broken from his thoughts when Oswald tugs on his sleeve. Ed follows his gaze to the sliding glass doors of the balcony, where a few party goers step back inside, rubbing their chilled arms. _Ah, an escape._ His husband is already dragging him across the room, weaving between tables of hors d’oeuvres and people dressed in glittering ensembles. Ed ducks his head so he doesn’t catch the eyes of Barbara, who will surely wonder why they’re seeking solitude out in the freezing cold.

Together they slip out the doors to the balcony, under the velvet sky and sparkling stars. Snow drifts like soft cotton, catching on Oswald’s eyelashes, melting on the slope of his nose. Oswald sighs heavily, like a weight is lifted from his shoulders. His breath turns to frost on the air. The two huddle together like penguins, Oswald tucking himself into Ed’s side, and they just take in the frigid air, relishing in the relative peacefulness of this little corner compared to the interior of the apartment.

“Beautiful,” Oswald breathes, gaze roaming over the glittering city spread before them. Sirens call in the distance, cars screech, steam rises from the streets. The moon hangs high, casting its bright light over the snowy buildings. And to think, _it’s all theirs._ The entire city in the palms of their hands (mostly thanks to Oswald’s various underground businesses). And one day, when their son is old enough, they’ll pass it along to him. Ed beams proudly at the thought.

He finds he can’t stop smiling now.

After the past he’d endured, Ed never thought he could live a happy life. _Doomed for loneliness and despair._ But Oswald has given him everything, everything and more. A home. A child. The whole city, even.

A love unlike any Ed has ever experienced before. Complete and total devotion.

He’s the happiest he’s ever been.

Ed gazes down at Oswald, still pressed against him, his eyelashes fanned out against his red freckled cheeks. Ed notices how his husband’s nose has become bright red in this frigid cold. It’s ironic, he supposes, to share the name of an arctic animal but at the same time to have skin so sensitive to the biting wind. He nuzzles closer to Oswald, although it doesn’t help much in shielding him from the frosty air. They really _should_ return to the party and warm themselves up, but Ed knows Oswald would rather freeze to death out here than get stuck in another conversation.

“Why don’t we head home?” Ed finally murmurs. “I think we’ve stayed long enough.”

Oswald smiles, soft and full of relief. “I’d love to.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

They manage to escape the party with minimum fuss, although Barbara does catch them on their way out. Ed makes up a quick lie about Olga being ill and needing the two of them home to take care of the baby. Barbara pouts her lip and laments that they can’t stay a little longer, but sends them off with a bottle of wine and her well-wishes.

Ed and Oswald sink into the back seat of their car and breathe a sigh of relief as they’re whisked away. Oswald’s lips tug into the faintest of smiles as he rests his head on Ed’s shoulder. Even though Martin will likely be asleep by the time they arrive at the mansion, Oswald is still anxious to see him. Ed can’t say he doesn’t feel the same.

Olga greets them at the door, baby monitor in hand.

“How was he?” Oswald asks, slipping off his gloves and coat. Ed takes them carefully, laying the fine leather gloves on the table and hanging both their coats up on the rack.

Olga lays a hand over her heart. “Little angel,” she gushes.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Oswald says sincerely, in a hushed tone so as not to wake his sleeping child. He takes the baby monitor from Olga, nearly melting as he watches Martin through the screen. Ed leans over his shoulder to take a look as well, wearing a proud grin all the while.

“Of course, he is wonderful baby,” she replies, giving Oswald an affectionate smile. She brushes past them to collect her coat and purse, tossing Ed a sour glance on her way to the door. She’d never been fond of him, always thinking Oswald deserves a better man. But over time, she’s at least softened a little towards him, pleased with how good he’s been to Oswald and the baby, and knowing how much the couple adores each other.

They head upstairs together, exhausted from the night’s activities but still eager to visit their child. Ed and Oswald enter the darkened nursery, only daring to turn a dim lamp on, and carefully step closer to peer inside the crib. There he is, their precious little baby, sound asleep in his comfortable bed. The proud parents share sweet smiles, Oswald’s full of relief knowing Martin is okay. Ed pulls him close as they continue to gaze upon their son.

This is where they’d rather be. Not at some party with fake friends, trying to keep the water from freezing over and turning them all against each other again. No, they belong here, just the three of them living in genuine comfort and happiness.

Tomorrow will be their first Christmas as a family. Although Martin is too tiny to really appreciate the holidays, it still means so much to Ed and Oswald to finally be together, to be free of the pain and suffering of their past. They finally have a chance to start over and find the love they both crave so much.

Oswald takes hold of Ed’s arm and they move silently from the nursery, each stealing glances behind them to make sure Martin hasn’t stirred. They return to their own bed and share a quick goodnight kiss before curling up together, each anticipating what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
